Blue Tinted Tears
by katrina C
Summary: Tony is confused after the event of having the plague, and Jethro knows how to fix him. SLASH! DO NOT READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU! GRAPHIC CONTENT!


Title: Blue Tinted Tears

Author: Kat/Ryan

Pairings: Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs

Warnings: M/M, angst, First Time, H/C, SWAK spoilers

Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe) FRAO

Fandoms: NCIS

Genre: Slash fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from NCIS... But I really wish I did... then they'd perform for us all... drools

Thanks to my Beta Willow/Lauren and Paul/Becca...

A/N: Hope this is what you wanted Willow!

Summary: Tony is confused after the event of having the plague, and Jethro knows how to fix him.

Blue Tinted Tears

Tony shivered as he entered the apartment and slowly stripped out of his clothes. After his stay in the hospital, Tony didn't want anything to do with blue lights or to have a cold anytime soon. Abby had held him tight, and the others smiled stating that they were glad he was alive. The only person he was worried about was Gibbs. After giving him the order to live, Tony was confused.

As he sat alone in his apartment, Tony could only wonder why Gibbs would want to keep him on as the Senior Field Agent once he was better. He made a rookie mistake, and he was on borrowed time within NCIS. He sighed; he really enjoyed being in DC and having been there for almost three years had made him smile sadly.

He would always have fond thoughts of the NCIS team, and was glad that he had the chance to work with someone like Gibbs. His smile faded as he began to cough again, missing the knock on his door. Tony curled in a ball as he hacked and coughed, never seeing Gibbs enter the room.

Once the coughing stopped, Tony slowly stood up and faltered upon seeing Gibbs. Blinking a few more times, Tony slowly sat back down and kept staring at Gibbs, resigned to his fate.

Seeing the resigned look, Jethro knew that he had to let Tony know that his job was safe. Slowly moving forward, he sat beside the still weak agent and took Tony's hands in his.

"Your job is safe Tony. Once you're well enough, you'll be back at the office on desk duty until Ducky clears you." Sighing at the wary look in Tony's eyes Gibbs pulled him close. "I was terrified that I was going to lose you to the delusional woman. I've never been happier for a suicide strain in a damn disease before."

Tony looked over at Gibbs confused until the man pulled him into a searing kiss. Stilling for a moment, Tony tentatively kissed back and pulled back once his senses kicked in.

Jethro wiped Tony's brow and whispered that he had wanted to kiss him for a long time. Still speechless, Tony moved a bit closer and kissed Gibbs tentatively in response. A moan of relief and Gibbs was kissing Tony with abandon. Tony had to pull back sooner than he liked to breath, but Gibbs went back to sucking and nipping at the younger man's neck.

"Please Boss, please!" Tony cried out in breathless pants and Gibbs stilled.

"Call me Jethro." His voice was husky, sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

The kisses bestowed upon Tony were making him hot and horny. Tugging at Jethro's arm, he led the man to his bedroom. Before Jethro could kiss him again, Tony began to fidget.

"Umm... I've never... you know... been with a man before..." The blush spreading across Tony's face kicked Gibbs into gear and he cupped the pink cheek with a calloused hand.

"I'd be honoured to be your first Tony. I promise to make you fly, but there will be pain for your first time, you do know that right?" Jethro couldn't believe his fortune at the object of his desires being a virgin, but wasn't going to question it.

Tony nodded and let Jethro strip him down and caress every inch of skin on his body. Tony's hedonistic nature made him arch and moan at every touch, stroke, kiss and caress. The noises that Tony were making attacked Jethro's self control and he made sure to slow down so that Tony could fully enjoy being with a man, and hopefully stay in Jethro's bed.

Tony was in a sea of pleasure. Normally he was the one inflicting such responses from the many women he bedded, and to feel the strong yet gentle hands on his body, made Tony realize how much he was missing. He nearly shot off the bed when Jethro swallowed his cock, and was blissfully unaware of the lubed finger entering his ass.

Jethro smirked around his mouthful and kept stretching Tony with his fingers. Once Tony was well lubed and stretched, he slicked his cock and slowly slid into the younger man. Heat and tightness exploded causing Jethro to moan in bliss; however, he made sure that Tony was still getting the most pleasure.

Tony winced as Jethro's cock pierced his ass and then turned into a slight burn. Tony moaned at the feeling of his prostate being hit and arched into Jethro slide in. Once Gibbs was to the hilt in Tony's body, he stilled until Tony wiggled impatiently.

Smirking down at the green eyed man, Jethro pulled out before slamming back in. The howl of pleasure made him grin and he kept up the pace until Tony began to beg for more.

The need to cum was gaining on Tony so he tried to get Gibbs to slow down by tightening his anal muscles. It backfired and soon Gibbs was thrusting into Tony wildly, and always striking his prostate with precision and accuracy. Tony need more and began pushing back harder onto the cock piercing him. After three more strong thrusts, Tony came without being touched. Milky white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and hit him in the chin.

Jethro tried to ride out the contractions around his cock but failed and filled Tony's still tight ass with hot cum. As both men came down from their high, Jethro rolled off of Tony to clean them up before climbing back into bed with his new lover. Before he could speak, Jethro got a mouthful of eager tongue, thanking him without words for the experience. Chuckling softly, Jethro tucked Tony into his side with a promise to talk about everything the next day.

Tony smiled as he drifted off, finally at peace with himself.

The end!

grins Hope you enjoyed it Willow!

Kat/Ryan


End file.
